narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Junsui Kirei
Junsui Kirei (奇麗純粋, Kirei Junsui) is one of the most respected and powerful shinobi in the Order of the Seijin, as well as it's leader and it's very first Seijin Grandmaster, who is known for his fierce mastery of swordsmanship and Senjutsu. He was the first shinobi known to assume the title of Seijin, though he had a master in his youth, from Myobokuzan, that taught him what is now considered sage techniques and teachings. He is one of the ranking members of the Seijin Council, being Kirigakure's representative, as well as one of it's two permanent members. He has had his hand in training every member of the new Order, including Seireitou and Koga in the ways of the Seijin. It is known that at some point during his life, he served as the leader of Kirigakure's Jōnin Council. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he was trained in the ways of the Seijin and later would become known as the Father of the Order (父の其の体制, chichi no sono taisei). Appearance Junsui appears as an young man with mid to long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a form fitting blue tunic, along with a black-hooded cloak, and a white, collar-like piece of clothing around his neck. He also wears a blue band, that appears to be his forehead protector, around his wrist. He is very muscular and appears quite physically fit. During his flashbacks, he is shown to have worn the standard Jōnin flack jacket during his time in the Kirigakure Jōnin Council, along having with short, light brownish-blond hair. In another flashback showing his time as a Seijin trainee under his toad master at Myobokuzan, he wore a red tunic with a blue undershirt. His hair remained light-brown and his hair was also longer then. Personality To the Initiates in the Order, Junsui is a very strict instructor, but is far more lenient than some of the younger Masters; almost appearing fatherly to the children at times. This difference in personality usually depends on the situation he is placed in. When training students, he remains strict, testing their mental and physical limits at all times. Outside of training and during leisure times he is very warm and compassionate to all of his comrades. His fellow Masters in the Order know him as a loyal and powerful comrade, as his mere presence on the battlefield can boost the moral of his men. He also appears to be rather mischievous, as he likes to play pranks on the initiates quite often during thier off time. His leadership skills are undeniable. As a former member of the Hidden Mist Village's Jōnin Council and the current leader of the Order, he has had much experience in commanding large groups of ninja troops both for combat purposes and for peacemaking, which is the primary mission of the Order. He is one of the few Seijin that believe that beings consumed by evil cannot be brought back to the light. When challenged by his early students over these views, he replied; "You speak foolishness. Lies, deception, greed, power, these things all lead one down the dark path. Friendship can only save one from starting down the dark path, but once one has taken his first steps down that path, they have abandoned friendship for their lusts. Remember that." Junsui is almost never cocky in battle. He always sizes up his opponents before entering combat and only fights at the level he sees fit to deal with a situation. He very rarely releases his full power or even half his full power, as he believes it to be disgraceful. Behind the Scenes Junsui is based on a number of characters. He is based on General Yamamoto from the Bleach universe as well as Grandmaster Yoda from the Star Wars universe.